


maxwell and levi.

by sunnypop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Café, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, honestly, its been my latest obsession, kinda based this off eleanor and park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnypop/pseuds/sunnypop
Summary: i cant think of one yet. ill update this later.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)





	maxwell and levi.

**chapter one.**

**_maxwell._ **

maxwell. max. well.  
maxwell hated her name. maxwell hated her everything. she hated the way she smiled. she hated the freckles scattered face. she hated her thick, brown curly hair. she hated her chubby thighs. she hated her big butt.

in most modern woman’s eyes, she was perfect. but she hated it. she hated how perfect she was. how perfect her appearance was compared to her life.

maxwell was a 20-year old woman living on her own. well, she had her cat. and her goldfish. but that was all maxwell needed.

growing up, max was always focused on her studies and grew up with only one friend. or, well, two. including her childhood pet turtle, bob. her childhood best friend, and still only friend, was annie leonhart.

annie was always very cold-hearted, and brutally honest. max was pretty sure that’s why they had become friends in the first place. max needed someone who could see the same truth that she could.

the loud thundering from outside of her apartment shook max out of her thoughtful glare towards her cat who was scratching at the wall. “pssst! knock that off, luna! you know better.” max warned her cat, luna, who only glanced at her, before continuing.

max sighed. she stood up from her desk, and leaned down into a squat, petting luna. “you’re a troublemaker, you know that, right?” her phone rang, which meant annie was finally calling her back after hours of waiting.

earlier that day, max had come across a man.

**_levi._ **

levi glanced out the window of the cafe, looking out into the upcoming storm, he sighed. he grabbed at the mug, sipping at his black tea. this cafe was the only place that would make it right. and that was most likely because his childhood best friend owned the cafe, and made his tea.

he glanced over at the said friend, hanji, watching her make a customer’s coffee. he then looked over towards the customer. she was new definitely. levi had never seen her before, he had to admit, she looked quite pretty. 

she had thick wavy hair, that lead only slightly past her shoulders, parting on the side. freckles covered her face and neck. she wore an oversized red knitted sweater, tucked into mom jeans, and a belt that tugged against her wide hips.

and levi could only think that she looked like she had just came out of a 90s sitcom.

and if he were to be honest. he liked it. and he didn’t like many things. but the woman who stood, waiting for her coffee, fiddling with her fingernails. the woman who levi knew he would never talk to. and not because he didn’t like her. but because he had grown into the person he knew he couldn’t change.

so, he turned his head away. but he wanted another look at her. his eyes felt attracted to her. but he held back.

levi kept sipping at his black tea, as the rain started to pour, gently. as he tried to pry the woman out of his mind, she only kept coming back. and it started to become worse.

only because he heard the footsteps. “hi.”

levi glanced over, and there she was. the 90s woman. she smiled ever-so-slightly. and god, was her smile perfect. levi mentally slapped himself. what was getting into him? he was never like this. 

“hello?” he said back. he didn’t know how to act with her.

the woman looked around before landing her eyes back onto him. her eyes. they were green, with golden specks highlighting her eyes. “could i sit here?”

levi observed the room before realizing that the cafe was packed with customers because of the storm outside. he looked back up to her. he nodded.

what could go wrong?

**_maxwell._ **

“everything went wrong.” maxwell explained to annie. “we sat there, and we didn’t say anything. and you know what i did?”

maxwell watched as her friend rolled her eyes on the screen of her phone. “what?”

“i asked for his number. we didn’t even talk! why would i do that?” maxwell raised her voice at herself, mentally beating herself up.

annie shrugged, “was he cute at least?” maxwell groaned.

“he looked like he would kick me in the face and i would forgive him. he wasn’t cute. he was hot. he had these grey eyes that honestly looked like he was constantly glaring at you, but he wasn’t. or maybe he was. i don’t know…” maxwell rambled.

annie sighed, “i’ve gotta study for my upcoming test. i’m coming over for your notes. also, make a pot of coffee.”

annie hung up the facetime call, and maxwell rolled her eyes. she glanced down at her cat, luna. “she didn’t even ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! please leave a kudos or a comment!<3


End file.
